Karma
by DPza
Summary: -Siempre supe que serias mi Karma, siempre- Replica ella mientras se levanta y toma, lo que supone el, es whisky. -Por eso me las vas a pagar, hijo de perra, porque yo tambien puedo ser una desgraciada.
1. El problema

\- A ti se te olvida quién soy yo, ¿verdad? - replica despacio su mujer, sentada en un sillón de esa sala oscura. Él sabe que ella se ha desvelado esperando a que el llegue, sabe, muy en el fondo, que llegar a la 4 am a su casa, la cual comparte con ella, no es un acto muy digno, y más si recuerda lo que ha hecho esa noche.

\- Siempre supe que tú serías mi karma, siempre - continúa ella, mientras se levanta, enciende la lampara a su lado y bebe, de lo que según supone el, es whisky. - Sabes, siempre me considere una mujer bella, siempre tuve muchos pretendientes, la mayoría no deseados, que me recordaban constantemente lo mucho que yo les gustaba. Lo irónico de todo, es que ahora estoy contigo, un insulso para que cuál soy una más.

\- No se ha donde quieres llegar - réplica el hombre, en un tosco intento de que la conversation termine y el pueda dormir, estaba agotado.

La mujer sonrie, pero son de esas sonrisas tristes, Aquellas sonrisas que ves en las mujeres resignadas, a pesar de lo hermosa y joven que es esta - Bueno, quieres que sea concreta, ya no aguantare y a partir de hoy, hare todo lo que tu hagas. No merezco esto, necesito justicia, y yo también tengo mis atributos.

-¿Porque sigues con esto?-Cuestiona el hombre indiferente

La mujer lo mira, brotan lágrimas de sus mejillas, susurra, - Aún no lo entiendes, yo te amo, desde el momento que te vi, supe que te amaría como a nadie, gozas de muchas cosas que muchos persona anhelaban de mi, pero para ti no soy suficiente - suspira, la atraviesa un ataque de ira mezclada con lágrimas, pareciese que su cordura no durara mucho, se acerca al hombre, alza la voz - ¿Porque me haces esto? Lo Admito, yo rechaze sentimientos de las personas, pero nunca, NUNCA, ilusione a nadie, nunca le hice creer a un enamorado, que yo sentía lo mismo que el, nunca lo hice vivir conmigo, lo llene de esperanzas, para que después de 2 meses, verle la cara de idiota, destrozarle el corazón y hacerle la persona más infeliz de mundo y por eso me las vas a pagar hijo de perra, porque yo también puedo ser una desgraciada - le dice mientras lo sostiene del cuello para que la mire a los ojos, y sepa que está hablando muy enserio.

 _ **Es de las pocas veces que me animo a publicar algo.**_

 _ **Surgió como una idea que no está concluida, y espero con el tiempo tener ideas para finalizarla. Así que si tienen opiniones, ideas, correcciones, me ayudaría mucho y a su vez me encantaría leerlas.**_

 _ **Espero les guste, tuve un dilema en decidir quién sería el hombre, sabía con certerza, que la mujer sería Hinata. Al final decidí que fuera Itachi, espero que eso también les agrade.**_

 _ **En fin, gracias por leer**_ :)


	2. La historia

Se preguntarán, ahora, ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Bueno, es hora de contar su historia, Hinata Hyuga era una joven muy hermosa, no era para menos, contaba con una piel de porcelana, un cabello negro azabache y unos clarísimo ojos grises, además estaba en la flor de la juventud, tenía 24 años, cuasi 25, y un cuerpo voluptuoso pero escultural.

Siempre fue una persona amable, un poco tímida pero muy gentil, o deberíamos decir que "era", sobre todo si nos ponemos a pensar que la mujer del relato anterior era ella. Entonces, ¿que pudo haber pasado, con la inocente Hinata?

Pues se casó, por ello, ahora relataremos quién era el hombre.

El hombre, es un adonis, un joven líder empresario, de cabello y unos ojos hipnotizarte ente negros. Tiene 29 años, años que lo han favorecido en cuerpo y riqueza. Tenía un carácter serio, frío, inexpresivo, cualidades típicas de su familia, la Uchiha. Además podríamos resaltar como defecto la arrogancia y el sobrevalorado orgullo.

Bueno, todo pareciese que pudiera ser lo necesario para una historia feliz, llena de amor, belleza y riqueza, como nos ha enseñado Disney, pero, no. La vida no es un cuento de Disney y Hinata lo aprendió muy bien.

Ambos eran hijos de cuna dorada, en otras palabras, ricos. Primeros hijos, herederos de la empresa, legado, fortuna y valores de la familia, porque eso, no se les haga raro, que sea, evidentemente, un matrimonio arreglado. Arreglado para todo mundo , menos para Hinata.

Mientras que el padre de Itachi, a sus 25 años le dijo que tenía que sentar cabeza y prácticamente le ordenó cortejar y/o enamorar a Hinata para que ese matrimonio sustentosamente lucrativo ocurriera y así obtener su herencia. A Hinata, la cohibían en su casa y tenía como única obligación convertirse en una profesional. No es de extrañar, que a pesar de las prohibiciones y reglas, Hinata hubiera tenido sus escapes universitarios y como ya lo dijo anteriormente, pretendientes, que eran sutilmente rechazados, muy a pesar de ella, pues no quería engañarlos, ya que no sentía nada por ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía mal por no brindarles una oportunidad. Ante su falta de sentimientos y gustos, en la época "revolucionaria de hormonas" empezó a creer que había algo malo en ella, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, debía cumplir con el legado familiar, debía ser una profesional, por tanto lo demás podía esperar.

Así Itachi Uchiha empezó a cortejarla cuando ella tenía 21 años, muy sutil, muy caballeroso, la conquisto como todo un galán, eso sí, hay que reconocer que tuvo mucha ayuda de Hiashi, quien acólitaba y más bien guiaba para que esa relación diera frutos. Así pasaron 3 años, se casaron, se fueron a vivir juntos, y después de 2 meses todo estalló, y todo se fue a la mierda.

Y Hinata, empezó a relucir ese orgullo Hyuga que pensaban carecían, pero qué equivocados estaban todos.

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


	3. El Plan

Esa mañana, llegó Hinata a la corporación Hyuga. Si, Hinata trabajaba, tenía que continuar con el legado de su familia, tenía responsabilidades y sobre todo, tenía como deber moral, dar la cara por la empresa. No obstante, si tú la veías ese día, no tendrías mucho que pensar del rostro heredero de los Hyuga. Estaba vuelta un desastre. Tenía ojeras que evidenciaban el no haber pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

Al ingresar, se topó con su padre, quien con una gran sonrisa le dijo " Vaya, creo que alguien ha tenido un matrimonio muy activo", y es que Hiashi Hyuga se caracterizaba por ver la realidad a su modo, y su realidad, solo consistía en lo monetario, lo demás carecía de importancia. "Los estupidos sentimentalimos, no llevaban a nada bueno, pensaba el. Por tanto soltaba frases al aire, que te hacían creer que todo estaba bien, siempre y cuando no existiera nada que afectará su bolsillo.

-Al parecer "alguien" le faltan anteojos - Exclamó Ino Yamanaka, quien estaba junto a su padre, el cual al escuchar su impertinencia, trato de distraer a Hiashi llevándoselo lejos.

Hoy, era una de esas extrañas casualidades, en la que justamente el padre de Ino Yamanaka, había decidido hacer una visita de negocios a su viejo amigo Hiashi e Ino sin tener nada importante que hacer, había decidió acompañarlo.

Ino Yamanaka, es una mujer rubia y extremadamente femenina, en otras palabras, es una mujer guapísima, esto a los ojos de Hinata. Ambas fueron compañeras de Universidad y se podrían considerar como "Amigas". Como se hace evidente, la Yamanaka no se le puede considerar una persona prudente, todo lo contrario, es sabido que es muy impulsiva, sin embargo, lo que Hinata más admira de ella, es su seguridad.

-Oh! Hola Ino, no te había visto, lo siento mucho - la saluda Hinata, haciendo una sutil reverencia.

-Vamos! Deja los formalismos y cuéntame qué te sucede, que tienes una cara de haber llorado toda la noche- Le dice Ino, mientras se acerca y la mira a detalle.

-Pero... es que tengo que trabajar - Réplica una avergonzada Hinata

-Joder, Hinata, Eres practicamente la dueña de esta corporación, puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, mejor dicho - No le da tiempo de hablar y la agarra del brazo mientras se la lleva a rastras hasta el ascensor, mientras le grita a la secretaria- Hinata, tomará el día libre, tendremos día de chicas.

En el ascensor, Hinata trata de persuadir, gentilmente a Ino, de que eso que acaba de hacer no es apropiado. Que podrían dejar esta "reunión" para otro día. Ino explota, exclama un "¡Suficiente!" Da una bocana de aire, y ya más tranquila, continúa -No se a quien tratas de engañar, evidentemente te sucede algo. Soy tu amiga y no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que carajos te pasa, por qué sé, que nadie de tu familia se tomará la molestia de averiguarlo.

Ino la llevo a un acogedor café, se sentaron en la terraza, ordenaron y permanecieron calladas, Hinata estaba evidentemente incomoda e Ino solo se dedicaba a observarla.

-Bueno... y como te va en el trabajo- dice Hinata, en un banal intento de terminar con aquel silencio incómodo.

-Sabes que no vinimos a hablar de mi -Ino saca un cigarrillo, lo enciende y la sigue observando - Evidentemente, se trata de Itachi. No hablaré más hasta que tu saques todo lo que tienes que decir.

Hinata Suspira

\- Bueno, verás... No sé cómo decirlo... creo que Itachi no me ama

Ino se ha quedado prepleja, esta asombrada, le da ataque de sinceridad y sin nada de tacto, le responde - Pues claro Hinata, ¿que esperabas de un matrimonio arreglado?.

Ino se da cuenta de que la cagó, de que acaba de romper algo en Hinata, porque si ella antes estaba sorprendida, Hinata ahora está impactada, ha abierto mucho sus ojos y se le empiezan a salir lágrimas.

-Joder, Hinata, no me digas que no lo sabias, es demasiado obvio para todos - le reprocha Ino - Aún me pregunto cómo puedes ser tan Inocente. - Piensa, además, que ese mundo en el que nació Hinata no es para ella y se siente mal al habérselo hecho notar.

\- Yo... - Hinata empieza a Hipar, se queda pensando y de repente aparece en su rostro, la ira, la furia de saber que todos le han visto la cara, suspira, seca sus lágrimas y dice -Dame un Cigarrillo

-¿Qué?!- Ino no lo cree, pero antes de siquiera poder decir otra cosa, Hinata le dice con voz dura -Dame un maldito cigarrillo- Ino se lo ofrece, piensa que el día ha sido de mucha sorpresas y que al parecer no tienen pinta de acabar. No obstante, mira como Hinata lo enciende, logra ver que no es la primera vez que fuma, pero se evidencia que no es un hábito que practicaba, le pega una pitada a su cigarro mientras observa con una sonrisa a Hinata.

-Bueno, pero supongo que es más que el hecho de que no te ame Itachi, evidentemente tú lo amas, pero se te ve infeliz, ¿Qué más ha pasado? Solo llevan 2 meses de casados y tú tienes una cara de llevar 20 años casada y unos 20 hijos inquietos- Continuia la conversación Ino.

Hinata vuelve a suspirar, piensa que ya se le a convertido en un hábito, ha olvidado las veces que ha suspirado en el día. Fuma un par de veces, ya está lista para sacar todo lo que lleva guardado

-El me ignora, no me contesta las llamadas ni los mensajes. Todos los días llega tarde a la casa, y se va directo a dormir. No me habla. Los fines de semana no llega nunca a la casa hasta el lunes en la madrugada. No me avisa ni le importa que me preocupe por el. Sé también, que se ha acostado con varias mujeres, al inicio no lo creía, pero cada vez se va haciendo más cierto. No hay detalles, no hay besos, no hay abrazos.

-No hay matrimonio, Hinata, eso me estás tratando de decir - Dice Ino, mientras, toma un poco de su café, piensa en lo jodida que está Hinata y como es posible que llegara a ese punto - ¿Ni siquiera hay sexo?

Hinata se sonroja, se le aguan los ojos - Cuando éramos novios, aveces lo hacíamos. Después del matrimonio, solo lo hicimos una vez, en la luna de miel .

Ino la mira, la sigue examinando. Le sorprende que una mujer de cuasi 25 años sea tan pudorosa en hablar del tema, asi sea Hinata.

-Define "Aveces"

-Pues 2 veces

-¿Que? No jodas! Me estaba queriendo decir que en 3 años de "noviazgo" solo cogieron 2 veces? - Bueno, más sorpresas para el dia de Ino

\- ¿Esta Mal? - Hinata la mira, como queriendo saber todo acerca de ese mundo desconocido para ella y talvez, entenderlo mejor.

-Carajo, te han robado! Te Han quitado lo mejor de la juventud!, del noviazgo! - Hinata la mira con increudilidad, Ino prosigue - es decir, ¿no te hubiera gustado intentarlo más veces?, digo, si dices que lo amas, es normal que quieras cogertelo más, no?

Hinata se pone colorada, mira a todos lados, tratando de escapar mientras en su mente pasan imágenes poco decorosas de Itachi.

-Pues... Si, un poco... Es que no creo que sea la gran cosa - Dice desviando la mirada

-Estas jodida Hinata, ¿que coño quiere decir eso?, Acaso no disfrutaste teniendo sexo con el, ¿Tuviste órgasmos?

-Ehhhh - Hinata no sabe cómo explicarle a Ino - es que todo era muy rápido, y precisó

-No puedo creerlo, tenemos 2 posibles opciones, Itachi es más polvo o esa relación fue mas como un juego de niños - concluye Ino

-¡No es mal polvo!- exclama alterada Hinata, no sabía mucho del tema, pero está completamente segura de que Itachi no es asi.

-Oh mira!, alguien ha hecho algo bien en las 3 veces que te ha cogido - estalla en risas Ino

Hinata está demasiado avergonzada, esta apunto de hiperventilar, pero es interrumpida por Ino

-Entonces, Hinata, ¿que harás ahora?

No había pensado en eso. ¿Qué hacer?, aun recuerda la discusión de anoche con Itachi, como la rabia se apoderó de ella y que practicamente lo habia amenazado. Tenia que admitirlo, le gustó esa Hinata, iracunda, orgullosa, segura. El problema era que no sabia como volveria a invocarla.

\- Puesss... ¿Debería pedirle el Divorcio? - Hinata supone eso es lo más sensato, que si dos personas no se aman y hay infidelidad, pues deben separarse.

Ino se ríe - No estarás hablando enserio, a ver, Hinata, es un matrimonio arreglado, nunca se espero que se amaran, ni que fueran felices, solo fue una estrategia para unir a 2 de las compañías de óptica más grandes de Konoha, ahora, ¿crees en serio, que dejaran que se divorcien? - Ino se ha puesto sería, el tener los pies sobre la tierra siempre ha sido su fuerte.

Hinata recuerda a su padre y exclama - Sería demasiado costoso, todo un fiasco fianciero. Mi padre nunca lo aceptaría.

-Dejemos eso a un lado, al carajo si tu padre no lo aceptaría, Hinata piensa en ti, seguirás con la compañía, ¿cierto?, serás su presidenta, debes tener orgullo Hyuga y hacer avanzar el negocio, piensa en lo que quieres, ademas, si este matrimonio, es prácticamente un acuerdo monetario tú puedes seguir con tu vida normal, solo que no te dejes ver la cara de Itachi. Si el está viviendo como si tú no existieras, no tienes tú el derecho de hacer lo mismo.

Hinata asiente, esa idea le gusta, le gusta mucho. Pero, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

-Hinata, tranquila, se que tienes muchas dudas, pero no te preocupes, para eso me tienes a mi - Le dice mientras le guiña el ojo- Ahora, Levanta el culo y vamonos de aquí, mi apartamento nos espera y una larga sesión sobre como te vas a joder a Itachi. -Ino ya se encuentra de pie, deja unos billetes sobre la mesa y se encamina a la salida.

Hinata tiene miedo, pero bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, asi que decide seguirla.

 _~el apartamento de Ino~_

-A ver, Hinata, después de los 18 años, las personas entran en una etapa normal en la vida, donde las hormonas estan en su furor y quieres follar como conejo. Las personas te empiezan a parecer atractivas y buscas el constante placer. Es algo normal y es lo más natural del mundo. Y si, con eso estoy diciendo que estás desafiando las leyes de la naturaleza, ¿acaso te quieres volver monja?

Hinata niega con la cabeza, mientras presta atención a la interesante clase.

-Perfecto! - Continúa Ino- ahora bien, como veo que tienes como un atraso en cuanto a este proceso, vamos a dejarte unas tareas. - Ino se escabulle en su apartamento y camina de aquí para allá buscando y agarrando cosas.

-Primero, te leerás este libro del Marqués de Sade, espero que lo puedas soportar. Segundo, verás pornografia- dice mientras le entrega el libro y rebusca entre unos dvd- Tengo algunos buenos por aquí, a ver, ¿cual te podría recomendar?¿Cuáles serán tus gustos? - Cuando Ino voltea para entregárselo, observa divertida la cara roja de Hinata, un rostro de escándalo, Ino no puede evitarlo y se echa a reír, mientras dice - Y eso que no te he dado la tercera tarea, observa, vas a usar este juguetito- le dice mientras le enseña una cajita sellada como un pequeño artefacto que Hinata desconoce - Si, Hinata, es un vibrador, ya debiste a ver escuchado de el.

Hinata siente que el aire se le va a ir de los pulmones. No sabe si podrá cumplir con las expectativas de Ino, espera y que si lo logre.

-Veras, Hinata, antes de cualquier cosa, hago todo esto porque tenemos que trabajar en ti. Debes convertirte en mujer, ya no eres una niña y sinceramente pareces un peluche. Y no digo que esté mal, pero si queremos cambiar esa cara de sufrimiento, debes mejorar tu autoestima y debemos a su vez, darte un poco de placer, no crees?- Ino se a acercado a ella, la sostiene del rostro. Hinata asiente. -Además -continúa Ino - eres de las mujeres más bellas que he conocido, es más, si bien recuerdo te coqueteaban bastantes chicos en la universidad, a pesar de ser sumamente tímida y sencilla, ahora imagínatelo, si tú te lo propones, te pones una ropa más sensual, ojo, dije más sensual, no vulgar, un poco de maquillaje, podrás tener a cualquier hombre a tus pies, es más, si te lo propones, incluso a ese pendejo de Itachi, pero primero necesitas darte amor a ti misma , ¿verdad?

Hinata asiente, Ino está bastante cerca de su rostro, le sonríe tiernamente, y le deposita un suave beso en sus labios.

Hinata alcanza el color de un tomate, Ino ríe y le dice - Si necesitas más ayuda, en eso del placer, ya sabes, puedes llamarme - se levanta mientras le guiña el ojo. Hinata está confundida, es su crianza conservadora esto le resulta extraño, piensa que talvez Ino sea homosexual, que no es correcto y que no es natural.

Ino, que ya de pie la sigue observando, se ríe, porque sabe exactamente qué está pensando Hinata, su rostro es como una pantalla que refleja lo que piensa - Lo único antinatural o incorrecto es aquello que no te de placer, Hinata.

-¿Esta enseñando tu ideología Hedonista?- Habla Sai, un hombre exageradamente blanco, que acaba de entrar al apartamento con unas pinturas en sus brazos

\- Hola cariño- Ino lo recibe con un beso y abrazo intenso- te presento, a Hinata. Hinata, él es Sai, mi novio.

Hinata, que aún está procesando información, hace una leve reverencia, para después darse cuenta de todo lo que tiene en sus manos, que son las tareas de Ino, se avergüenza. trata torpemente de ocultarlas, por lo que Sai, con una sonrisa, solo responde -Alguien tendrá noches entretenidas de aquí en adelante..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**_

 _ **Tengo pensado para el cuarto capítulo, escribir que pasa en la mente de Itachi, para que lo entendamos mejor xD ya tengo unas pequeñas ideas.**_

 _ **Tambien no me había tenido en cuenta que al inicio altere mucho el comportamiento de Hinata, mi idea es seguir manteniendo su esencia, pero que vaya cambiando poco a poco.**_

 _ **Trataré de subiré capítulos más largos, solo que depende un poco de mi inspiración. Tampoco quiero alargar tanto la historia, pero vamos a ver que surge.**_

 _ **Espero que les siga gustando!**_

 _ **Muchos saluditos!**_

 _ **Cualquier opinión, correción estaré atenta**_

 _ **DP**_


End file.
